God Slayer
by Morian Bloodmoon
Summary: Mina Harper is now thirteen; she and her best friend the Count are content with their lives, and their friendship has never been stronger. However, an organization known as God Slayer are gaining forces and allies for one goal: to wipe out all things inhuman and supernatural. The Count is on that list. They'll do anything to destroy him...even using Mina. R & R please.
1. Prologue

**God Slayer**

**By Margaret A. Ellis**

**Prologue**

He held on to Mina as her life began to slip away; her breathing was becoming more shallow and her flesh began to lose its warmth. The Count's clawed hands clutched her close to his undead heart; red tears ran from his eyes like crimson waterfalls. Until this moment, never since his Turning seven-hundred years ago, had he ever cried; not until this moment, when he realized he was going to lose what was most precious to him.

"Mina…" he choked on her name.

The young girl smiled as she looked up into the eyes of her best friend. "It's okay…it will…be…fine…"

Count Vlad shook his head, "No, Mina. What you ask…I can't bear to do. I'll _ruin _you."

"Count…I'm dying. I don't want to leave you and..._Please_. Save me."

"I von't be saving you Mina! You'll be damned. And you'll…hate me," the Count held on to Mina tighter, burying his face between her neck and collar bone. "I'll hate myself."

Mina coughed as more blood left her body, a trickle of it left her mouth. Her body was brutally beaten and her abdomen contained several stab wounds, she had lost a lot of blood and her face was as white as a sheet. She lifted a trembling hand to cup the Count's face, "Please, Vlad. I know it's selfish, but…I'm not ready…to go."

Count Vlad clenched his eyes shut and bit at his bottom lip. He felt Mina's hand go limp as it fell from his cheek; a sob shook his entire body as he opened his eyes. His Mina's eyes were closed and her eyelids looked bruised. He adjusted his right hand to cradle her head and arch her neck. Vlad hesitated as he placed his cold lips against the soft skin of her neck.

"Forgive me," he whispered. His fangs pierced and blood rushed to meet his tongue.


	2. Chapter 1 Normal Occurrences

**God Slayer**

**By Margaret A. Ellis**

**Chapter 1: Normal Occurrences**

Mina awoke happily to the familiar sound of a clawed nail tapping against glass; she quickly threw off the down comforter and sheets and raced to the window on the far side of her room. On the other side of the glass the Count crouched; he smiled, revealing glimmering fangs, when Mina unlatched the lock and slid the window up.

"Count! I was afraid you weren't going to come," Mina exclaimed. She crossed her arms to try and looks displeased with him, but she couldn't hide the twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

The Count dusted himself off after he managed to climb through the window, "Sorry, my dear Mina. Igor vouldn't let me out of his sight. He's like a fussing mother at times."

A giggle escaped Mina's lips, "That's a cute mental image!"

Count Vlad smiled tenderly at the sound of Mina's laugh, "You're voice is starting to change. I still can't believe how much you've grown-"

"Ugh! C'mon, Vlad, I've already had the talk with Dad. I don't want one from you, too," she pouted. "It's almost ten o'clock, so let's get this party started!"

The Count laughed, "A party, you say? And how vill ve have this 'party', then? Won't you're father here?"

Mina was already walking over to the door, "Nah. He left this morning to visit Lucy at the university, and that's in the city. Dad will be back tomorrow after noon, so we can pull an all-nighter!"

"An 'all-nighter'? Don't you have school in the morning, Mina?" he asked crossly.

"Don't be a wet blanket! We can at least stay up till two, then I'll go to bed." She was already descending the stairs. The Count followed after her, "Very vell, Mina. So, what shall we do for tonight then? Oh! Vill ve play some more of that..um…Playstation?"

She tried her best to suppress her laughter. Ever since Mina got a Playstation 2 last Christmas, from her Dad, the Count became a game addict. The two of them would often be playing games such as Soul Calibur 3 or Dance Dance Revolution. Mina often won at the fighting games, but the Count succeeded in out dancing her. She still wondered how he did it, but when she asked the Count all he did was shrug and say, "I have good reflexes."

The TV and the game system were set up in the living room; however Mina made a bee line for the kitchen first. She called out that she was going to get popcorn and some drinks. Even after seven years she sometimes forgot that Count Vlad couldn't partake in human meals, but he didn't seem to mind that. It was just nice that she was trying to be a good host. Besides, Mina could never offer what the Count truly needed; Vlad would often feed before going to visit Mina, thus he wouldn't have to worry about getting "hungry".

Vlad glided over to the couch and sat down as he waited for Mina. _So many years_, he thought. _Yet, they all vent by so fast. Mina is growing up and yet…she still seems a child. _

He was relieved of his thoughts when Mina returned with a bag of chips and a couple of sodas. As she reached him she stopped with a look of realization on her soft features, "Crap, I forgot that you don't eat! I'm soooo sorry, Count."

The vampire chuckled, "It is alright, Mina. I know you vere just trying to be polite. Besides, I've had my evening meal and I have been quite filled."

And with that, the Playstation 2 was turned on and the battle began.

Mina snored lightly as the movie ended. Eventually they had decided to take a break, though very reluctantly on the Count's part, and watch _Night of the Living Dead_. The film was dated, but had a since of charm for the vampire. Of course, he knew _real _zombies and the film only came so close to portraying them correctly. That couldn't be helped, however. It was an endearing film, nonetheless. Mina had claimed to have seen the movie over ten times and new every line from the movie, she proved him right on that part.

Currently, the girl was propped against the vampire and was snuggled contentedly against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer; Vlad didn't have the heart to leave just yet.

Seven years. It had been almost seven years since that night. Since he accidently flew into her room and somehow managed to become the child's best friend. Vlad never regretted that night; they were still thick as thieves to this very day.

Mina was now in the eighth grade and will be turning fourteen in two months. Though she was still quite young and was till much a child, he could see how much she was growing and the thought scared him. How long before Mina was at that age; the age when she would be on the verge of adulthood and her blood would sing and beckon to him as if to a lover. Would he be able to fight that ungodly hunger or would Mina end up as another victom?

No. He couldn't think like that. Yet, Vlad could never be certain if that would happen. Mina still had a few more years to go; also, Mina hadn't begun her blood cycle yet. At least there was that to be grateful for.

Mina shifted in her sleep, which drew the Count's attention away from his troubled thoughts. With effortless grace, he gently took Mina into his arms and lifted her up with him. Vlad held her like a man would his bride and quietly ascended the stairs.

After tucking Mina into her bed he kissed her lovingly on the forehead. The Count shifted into his bat form and took off into the night air.

He was unaware that someone was watching.


	3. Chapter 2 An Emotional Instrument

**God Slayer**

**By Margaret A. Ellis**

**Chapter 2: An Emotional Instrument **

The day had seemed to drag on into eternity for Mina Harper. Classes blurred together and she had forgotten most of what her assignments were. There were only two classes that she really enjoyed. Ever since befriending the Count she had become fascinated by history, mostly because she loved the thought of her best friend living through most of those years long since passed. Sometimes, even Count Vlad would help tutor her in history and _that _was captivating in of itself. The other class she favored was orchestra.

The Count had been giving her private lessons ever since she claimed to her dad that he vampire was her violin teacher; at first Mina had little patience for the instrument, but over time she grew to love it and longed to play beautiful melodies like the Count. Orchestra was to further better herself in the art of violin playing; she's already made it up to second violin! Mina made an oath to be first violin next year. When she had told Vlad the news he embraced her deeply and expressed how he was so proud of her. The memory still filled her with warmth.

Now, school was over and she was on her way to the castle on the hill with her violin in hand. The way looked long and treacherous, yet she always found her way there. One time Mina had asked the Count how she was able to get to the castle and no one else could; the Count explained that there was a glamour or spell upon the castle that protected it from unwanted intruders. When others try to venture forth to the ominous abode they ended up getting lost in the mist and turned around back to where they started.

Not before long she was standing at the large wooden door of the castle. Mina reached up and grabbed ahold of the large, iron knockers and slammed it thrice against the door. A few minutes passed before the door slowly swung open, on the other side stood Igor, the Count's hunchbacked servant and human familiar.

"Master isn't awake, yet," the servant said irritably. "Come back, oh, I dunno…_never_!"

Mina had realized when she was about ten that Igor never liked her; she still couldn't understand why, though.

"Come on, Igor, must we do this every time?" she smiled sweetly at him to try and appease whatever good nature Igor had in him.

Igor snarled, "I said-"

He was cut off midsentence; he appeared to stare off into space for a moment. Igor's brow then furrowed angrily and he turned his gaze back to Mina, "Master says he's in the drawing room. The fire is lit and the curtains are drawn. Now, get in here before I decide to slam the door in your face!"

Mina did her best to suppress a sigh of relief from escaping her lips as she walked past the irritated servant. Her footsteps echoed in the large foyer as Mina made her way to the drawing room.

The castle never failed to impress her. Tall, black pillars decorated with carvings of various beasts and monstrosities lined the hallways; ornate rugs sometimes covered the polished, black marble of the floors; and various antiques ranging from old oil paintings to suits of armor from countless time periods and cultures. It was practically like walking into an extravagant museum for Mina. Soon, she found herself at the door of the drawing room.

Before she could knock, the Count called out to her, "Come in, Mina."

Mina turned the knob and entered into the room; two music stands were set up in the middle of the room, the curtains were also drawn and the room was filled with lit candles. The Count himself was sitting in a great, plush chair adorned in red velvet, but he stood as soon as Mina entered.

"Ah, Mina, so glad you could make it this evening," Vlad gave charming smile and, with an elegant sweep of his cape, bowed.

Mina giggled and curtsied in reply, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, dear Count."

They both laughed as Mina set down her case and took out her violin and bow. After rosining her bow the Count pulled out a couple sheets of music and placed them on the stands, he then had his instrument in hand. "I hope you have been practicing, Mina. Today, ve shall do a duet; however, this vill be something that I, myself, have composed for you."

The girl paused, "For me? But why—I mean, that's amazing and—wow—I should shut up now, huh?"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I've been vorking on this piece for quite some time now; I vanted it to be perfect for you. And this time, you shall play the first violin."

Mina was left speechless and in awe. Two years ago she found scrapped pieces of music the Count had written, when she had asked to play her some of it her refused. Count Vlad had stated that the music was too flawed and not ready for anyone's ears. Was this what he had been working on all this time, a duet?

"What's it called?" she asked bashfully.

"This may sound strange, but there is no title. Not yet; I vant you to name the piece after you've played it. If that is fine vith you, of course."

Mina simply nodded and approached the stand with violin in hand. She placed the instrument under her chin and the bow on the strings, to show the Count that she was ready. Then Count Vlad readied himself, "You start off on your own, then I come in on the third measure. Do you need to look over it first before ve start?"

In response, Mina began to play. The melody started off almost eerie and melancholic; it spoke of loneliness and solitude. The second violin then came in, singing of longing and the same isolation it felt, playing at a lower key than the first violin. Soon, the music took on a lighter tone, easing out of sadness and into something akin to elation. It remained at a slow tempo, like that of a ballad.

The melody kept building, and Mina knew she was nearing the climax. The violins soared to new heights as the melody lifted completely off the page and into the air, Hope and companionship is what the music is about now; loneliness had completely melted away to make room for happiness and fulfillment.

Too soon the resolution of the music came, ending on soft notes still filled with bliss. Mina did her best to blink back her tears; never had she played something this beautiful in her life! She had no idea that the Count could create something like _this_.

"I'm still not satisfied vith it," muttered the Count. "Now that I hear it, I don't think it vas ready to be played. I'm so sorry, Mina."

Mina looked up at Vlad in bewilderment, "What are you talking about? It's—it's amazing! I've never heard anything so beautiful. Please, don't change it!"

Count Vlad gazed down upon his dear friend; he couldn't deny her, "Very vell, Mina. If you like it as it is then, I suppose it _is _perfect, then."

She beamed as he said this, "Oh, thank you!" Mina flung her arms around his waist, "I love it just the way it is."

He hugged her back, "And have you decided on a title?"

"I'll name it after us! After all, that's what the music is about, isn't?"

Vlad cocked his head, "How did you—?"

"I felt it," Mina gave a shy smile. "It's our story, and I want to name it after us. _Mina and the Count_. So, what do you think?"

"Perfect."


End file.
